


A Question of Mates (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Series: A Question of Sterek (Traducción) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Derek is a Good Alpha, Fluff and Angst, Jackson is a jackass, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Translation, Traducción, but he doesn't know it, he just needs a little help, poor guy, scott is also oblivious, season 3 never happened
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Nada es imposible en nuestro mundo, Sr. Hale. Es extremadamente raro, pero parece que tu lobo ha encontrado a su compañero en el Sr. Stilinski —Deaton respondió casualmente.Derek se puso rígido. No simplemente no.—Stiles. ¿Crees que Stiles es mi compañero?—No importa lo que yo piense, Derek, importa lo que tú y tu lobo piensen. Tu lobo ya parece estar a bordo. Solo te está esperando para ponerte al día .Derek gruñó humildemente antes de irrumpir fuera de la oficina. Estúpidos veterinarios con sus estúpidas teorías. Derek probaría que estaba equivocado.





	A Question of Mates (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Question of Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804531) by [CawCawMF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF). 



> Muchas gracias a CawCawMF por dejarme traducir esta serie.
> 
> Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

 

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —Pregunta antes de poder contenerse.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Derek había descubierto la verdad sobre Stiles. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes, pero nunca se le había ocurrido. Se había sentido extrañamente afectuoso con el chico (no es que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho) desde el incidente en la piscina con el kanima . Eso fue hace casi dos años, y los sentimientos no solo se hicieron más fuertes, sino que se transformaron en algo completamente distinto.

La sensación, era casi... instintiva. Como la forma en que podía percibir los latidos del corazón de Stiles a kilómetros de distancia, o cómo encontraba su propio corazón latir con fuerza si detectaba el persistente olor de Stiles en el supermercado. Más que eso, podía sentir a su lobo en posición de firmes cada vez que Stiles estaba cerca, emitiendo un deseo abrumador de proteger al niño, acercarlo y nunca soltarlo. Estaba volviendo absolutamente enojado a Derek. Entonces, sin opciones, fue a Deaton.

—¿Es posible que sea un hechizo o una maldición?

Deaton lo miró divertido. Bueno, olía como si estuviera divertido, pero su rostro tenía su habitual máscara en blanco.

—Lo dudo mucho, Derek —dijo a la ligera, inclinándose sobre el yorkie que había estado examinando.

—¡Tiene que haber algo! No puedo sacar a ese chico de mi cabeza, y él está jugando con mis sentidos. Está volviendo loco a mi lobo —siseó Derek, casi al final de su cuerda. Justo ese día, casi había perseguido al chico cuando se fue después de una reunión de la manada.

—De verdad, Derek, estoy bastante decepcionado por lo obtuso que estás al respecto.

Derek gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Alguna vez tus padres te contaron sobre los compañeros, Derek?

Lo hicieron, como una historia para dormir. La idea de los compañeros era casi inexistente. Según la leyenda -en realidad, viejas leyendas que ya nadie creía- un lobo-alfa a veces podía encontrar un compañero, una persona que el lobo reconocía como compatible después de una exposición prolongada. Pero eso es todo lo que la historia había sido para Derek: una historia.

—Eso es imposible.

—Nada es imposible en nuestro mundo, Sr. Hale. Es extremadamente raro, pero parece que tu lobo ha encontrado a su compañero en el Sr. Stilinski —Deaton respondió casualmente. 

Derek se puso rígido. No simplemente no. 

—Stiles. ¿Crees que Stiles es mi compañero? 

—No importa lo que yo piense, Derek, importa lo que tú y tu lobo piensen. Tu lobo ya parece estar a bordo. Solo te está esperando para ponerte al día ". 

Derek gruñó humildemente antes de irrumpir fuera de la oficina. Estúpidos veterinarios con sus estúpidas teorías. Derek probaría que estaba equivocado.

Derek no le demostró que estaba equivocado. De hecho, desde ese día en adelante, se dio cuenta cada vez más de cuán correcto estaba el druida.

Derek trabajó muy duro para asegurarse de que parecía tan indiferente hacia Stiles como siempre. Pero se encontró deslizando más cada día. Atraparía la mirada de Stiles en la habitación y se olvidaría de fruncir el ceño. Se animaría con el sonido de la voz de Stiles. Una vez, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro en una de las bromas del chico, y la sonrisa de Stiles casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

La peor parte fue que Stiles no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía que sus estúpidas insinuaciones enviaban una ráfaga de calor a través de Derek. No sabía que cuando leía en voz alta en latín textos en esa voz profunda y melosa, hacía que los pantalones de Derek se apretaran un poco. No sabía que cuando apareció un día en un par de jeans ridículamente ajustados que Lydia le había forzado a ponerse, le tomó cada onza de fuerza Derek para no inclinarlo sobre la superficie plana más cercana y enterrarse en ese dulce trasero. Pero, sobre todo, no tenía idea de qué le estaba haciendo su fijación oral al pobre Alfa.

El niño ponía todo en su boca. Lápices, bolígrafos, guantes, pajitas, su camisa, sus dedos, querido señor, era prácticamente pornográfico por la forma en que su boca se adaptaba a varios objetos. Derek recordó un incidente en particular cuando el adolescente entró con una paleta .Derek había pateado a todos temprano esa noche, y se había masturbado al menos tres veces ante la idea de esos labios regordetes envueltos alrededor de su polla.

Y por las miradas que Erica, Isaac y Lydia le dieron en ese momento, no había estado haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando ninguna de estas cosas.

—Va a llegar tarde —dijo Scott mientras cerraba la puerta del loft, atrayendo la atención de Derek hacia el presente.

—Todo está bien —preguntó Allison, y Derek agradeció que lo hiciera porque simplemente no podía. No quería darles a otros tres motivos más para sospechar de algo.

—Simplemente pasó un día muy duro y ahora está tratando de evadir de su padre —respondió Scott cuando la alcanzó y se sentó junto a ella en el gran sofá. Derek frunció el ceño ante sus palabras antes de recordar que no era de su incumbencia.

—Sí, oí que Harris realmente lo destrozó hoy ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que estuvo despierto toda la noche buscando en el bestiario cosas sobre trolls. Estaba medio dormido en la clase de Harris y ni siquiera tenía su trabajo de inglés. Además, creo que todo lo que le miente a su padre realmente está empezando a ser demasiado para él .

Derek se congeló. Porque esto... esto fue su culpa. Su com-Stiles estaba sufriendo debido a la manada. Derek tenía que arreglar eso.

—Si su trabajo escolar está sufriendo, debería suspender la investigación por un tiempo. Podemos manejarlo si necesita tomarse un descanso para concentrarse en eso —Derek intervino antes de que pudiera detenerse, y aunque su lobo estaba rugiendo de furia en su cabeza. Scott levantó la vista, su cara conmocionada y molesta por lo que Derek había estado escuchando.

—¿Sí? Dudo que él escuchara. Él es mi mejor amigo, pero es un terco idiota . Si le digo que tome un descanso, él solo trabajará diez veces más duro —dijo Scott. Y punto. Stiles era la persona más contradictoria que Derek había conocido.

—Se lo diré —dijo Derek. Probablemente no haría mucha diferencia, pero con suerte Stiles escucharía si su Alfa estuviera hablándole. ¿Quién estaba bromeando Derek? Eso probablemente haría que Stiles fuera menos propenso a escuchar. Aún así, Derek tuvo que intentarlo. Stiles merecía tomarse un tiempo para sí mismo. Derek odiaba la idea de que estuviera trabajando demasiado para la manada.

—Puedes intentarlo —Scott se burló con una mueca de sus labios.

Cinco minutos después, Derek pudo sentir a Stiles acercándose al loft. Podía oír su corazón, oler su aroma único, antes que cualquiera de los demás. Su lobo ya estaba clavando en su mente. Compañero, dijo, empujándolo hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar la forma en que se animó cuando lo sintió. Derek no estaba sorprendido de que los otros lobos y Lydia, que rara vez se perdía algo, le lanzaran miradas interrogantes.Realmente, fue un milagro que Scott aún no lo hubiera descubierto.

Otros cinco minutos, y Stiles estaba cruzando la puerta. Derek mantuvo la cabeza baja, fingiendo estar inmerso en la conversación que tenía entre manos. A decir verdad, él ni siquiera sabía de lo que los otros estaban hablando, pero tenía que mantener algo de su dignidad.

—Vete a casa, Stiles.

Que... eso puede haber salido un poco más duro de lo que él quería, pero no creía que Stiles notara demasiado.

—Amigo qu... acabo de llegar.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y se volvió hacia él, lo que obligó a su corazón a disminuir la velocidad al encontrarse con esos ojos de color  whisky.Escuchó el ritmo cardíaco de Stiles aumentar y vio su cara sonrojarse. Mierda. Tal vez estaba más enojado de lo que Derek había pensado.

—Y puedes irte ahora —respondió Derek , y... genial, ahora Stiles lo estaba mirando.

—¿Y qué pasa con los trolls? Estoy bastante seguro de que son prioridad.

—En realidad, están poco activos ahora —Derek mintió con facilidad, y notó que Erica levantó una ceja. Sintió una punzada de culpa, pero recordó que esto era lo mejor para Stiles.

—Pero me enteré de cómo matarlos y...

—Y se lo puedes decir de Scott o Lydia. De hecho, Lydia puede mirar cualquier otra cosa a partir de ahora —Derek lo interrumpió nuevamente, empezando a frustrarse. En serio, Derek solo intentaba hacerle un favor. ¿Por qué el niño siempre lreplicaba?

—Bueno, todavía es una reunión de la manada...

—No te necesitamos aquí, Stiles —Derek accidentalmente soltó un gruñido e inmediatamente se amonestó a sí mismo por perder el control.¿Qué pasó con este chico y jugar con su cabeza?

Vio que Stiles miraba alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien se ponía de su parte en la discusión, pero ninguno iba en contra de su alfa.Finalmente, Scott dijo: —Sólo tienes que irte a casa, amigo. Ve a ver a tu padre o algo así.

Derek pensó que sonaba como una gran idea. Esperaba que la cara de Stiles se iluminara con las palabras, sabiendo que podría ver a su padre. No puede hablar con Stiles a menudo, pero sabía que el chico odiaba descuidar a su padre. Sin embargo, la cara de Stiles cayó y Derek sintió que su interior se torcía.

—Bien, voy a... hacer eso, entonces.

Su voz sonaba tan consternada que la máscara de Derek se deslizó por un momento, pero él la detuvo a tiempo para que Stiles lo fulminara con la mirada antes de salir del desván.

—¿Era esto realmente necesario?

Derek se sorprendió cuando Allison habló. Ella y Derek habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo después de todo lo de Gerard. No se llevaban bien, per se, pero se toleraban mutuamente. Y ninguno tenía miedo de decirle al otro su mierda. Aún así, Derek no entendía por qué ella estaba hablando ahora.

—Escuchaste a Scott. Él no lo hubiera hecho por sí mismo.

—Supongo. Él solo se veía tan molesto —dijo en voz baja.

—Probablemente esté un poco enojado, pero lo superará. —Él siempre lo hace .

Que era verdad él y Stiles habían compartido innumerables argumentos a lo largo de los años, algunos de los cuales terminaron con Stiles saliendo del loft con la promesa de no volver nunca más. Pero siempre lo volvía. Él nunca podría estar enojado por mucho tiempo, por lo que Derek estaba agradecido. Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que el Alfa casi se derrumba y le pide al muchacho que regrese. Aunque detestaba admitir que necesitaba ayuda, sabía que la manada no podría sobrevivir sin Stiles.

Pero esta vez no hubo ningún grito ni portazos. Esto fue menor. Stiles regresaría. Derek estaba seguro de eso.

  


Cuando Scott entró para la próxima reunión del grupo, solo, Derek podía sentir que su lobo gemía. ¿Compañero? Preguntó.

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —Preguntó Derek, esperando que esto no fuera una repetición de la semana pasada. Esperaba que Stiles no hubiera tenido otro día horrible. No podría rechazarlo hoy si lo hubiera hecho. Su lobo lo había extrañado demasiado. Derek lo había extrañado demasiado.

—No viene —dijo Scott, y Derek se congelo.

—¿Por qué no? — Preguntó Erica (bendita sea su alma), evitando que Derek intentara difamar la pregunta.

—Dijo que tenía que estudiar para Harris. Creo que que Harris lo llamó el viernes realmente lo atrapó, además tenemos una examen pronto, así que... —Scott se detuvo, pareciendo tan escéptico sobre la excusa como el resto de ellos. Derek trató de adaptar sus rasgos a su habitual expresión estoica. Pero por la mirada en el rostro de Isaac, falló.

—Bueno. Eso es... bueno —dijo sin convicción. Estaría bien, se dijo a sí mismo. Todo estaría bien. Su lobo gimió.

Una semana después, Erica irrumpió por la puerta, sus ojos brillando ámbar. —¿Qué hiciste?

Derek sintió fruncir el ceño. Erica había sido un pequeño infierno rebelde al principio, todavía lo era en su mayoría, pero había crecido un respeto saludable por su alfa a lo largo de los años. No podía recordar la última vez que ella se había dirigido a él con tanto enojo. —Nada recientemente en lo que puedo pensar —gruñó .

—¿Por qué Stiles nos ignora a todos? ¿Has estropeado algo?

La pregunta dejó a Derek desconcertado y en pánico. ¿Stiles los estaba ignorando? ¿Por qué haría eso? Por qué... entonces la verdad golpeó a Derek. Stiles estaba tan enojado que en realidad les estaba dando el tratamiento de silencioso, la pequeña mierda.

—No he hecho nada. Probablemente todavía esté enojado por la semana pasada. Dale tiempo, se enfriará. Ya sabes cómo se pone —dijo Derek, casi con cariño. A decir verdad, Stiles había hecho esto antes. Pero por lo general solo duraba unos días como mucho. Aún así, Derek estaba seguro de que en unos días todo volvería a la normalidad.

El significado normal es que Stiles habla por la boca a sesenta millas por hora. Stiles aparece en el loft al azar para tomar un libro de investigación, evitar a su padre o hablarle a Derek sobre por qué debería salir más seguido y 'actuar como si no hubiera sido literalmente criado por los lobos'. De hecho, Derek no se dio cuenta de la frecuencia con la que veía a Stiles hasta la semana pasada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando, Derek esperaba que terminara pronto.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro cuando pensó en Stiles pisando fuerte para exigir una disculpa. Él entraría en el espacio personal de Derek, esas mejillas sonrojadas por la ira, esos labios regordetes y perfectos...

—Oh, Dios mío, estás pensando en él, ¿verdad? — Erica gimió, interrumpiendo efectivamente sus pensamientos. —¿Por qué no acabas y lo follas y terminar con esto? Ya no soporto tanta frustración sexual, es repugnante .

Derek mantuvo la boca cerrada y la miró, incluso cuando las puntas de sus orejas se volvieron de un rojo brillante.

Pasó otra semana, y todavía no vió aStiles. Derek estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—Dijo que necesitaba cenar con su padre —dijo Scott, con el rostro triste por la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Aunque la tensión aumentaba lentamente en Derek, realmente no podía discutir eso. La primera prioridad de Stiles sería siempre su padre, como debería ser.

—Entonces, ¿finalmente estamos matando a los trolls esta noche? —Preguntó Lydia, cambiando de tema. Realmente tuvo que agradecer a los miembros más inteligentes de su manada un día por saber siempre cuándo desviarse.

—Sí, según el padre de Allison, su base está por aquí —comenzó, señalando el mapa en la mesa debajo de él. —Scott, quiero que tú y Allison ataquen desde el este. Lydia, tú y Jackson del sur. Isaac, tú y Erica del este .

—Supongo que nos deja a ti y a mí, jefe —Boyd sonrió, preparándose ya para la batalla.

—En realidad, voy a atacar desde el norte solo. Boyd, estás quedándote fuera de esto .

—¿Qué? —Rugió su beta, pero Derek se mantuvo firme.

—Isaac me dijo que no pasaste tu examen de álgebra.

Boyd miró a su amigo, pero dijo:—Eso no es justo. Realmente traté de estudiar, pero- 

—¿Pero que? Erica entró y no podías tenerlo en tus pantalones —Derek sin expresión, lo cual era claramente un error.

—Pero Stiles por lo general le ayuda. Y Stiles todavía no nos está hablando porque lograste enfadarlo de alguna manera, idiota —siseó Erica, con las garras saliendo. Derek dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia, pero ella no retrocedió.

—Vamos chicos, tenemos nuestros ordenes. Boyd, puedes venir con nosotros. Dejaremos al Sr. Alfa aquí solo. Tal vez él pueda tratar de hacer crecer algunas células cerebrales antes de la batalla —dijo y salió por la puerta. El resto siguió rápidamente, expresiones que variaban entre la diversión y el miedo.

Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que Stiles había estado cerca, y Derek podía ver que las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse lentamente.

Parecía que la marca de las tres semanas era la peor. Las excusas con las que Scott entró se hicieron cada vez más frágiles. Erica se negó a hablar con él. Isaac... Isaac estaba teniendo pesadillas otra vez.

Al principio, Derek no podía decir lo que estaba pasando. Por la noche, podía oír a Isaac emitiendo sonidos apagados desde su habitación al final del pasillo. Pensando que estaba haciendo lo que hacen la mayoría de los adolescentes en su tiempo libre, Derek lo ignoró fervientemente. No fue hasta que una noche, cuando oyó un grito ahogado, entró en la habitación del chico, con las garras para atacar a cualquier intruso. Sin embargo, solo Isaac estaba acurrucado en su cama, gimiendo y temblando.

—Isaac —llamó Derek mientras corría a despertarlo. Isaac se despertó con un jadeo, ojos ámbar recorriendo la habitación, el corazón acelerado en su pecho.

—Isaac —repitió Derek, esta vez más suave, su corazón se tambaleaba ante el miedo en los ojos del niño. —Está bien. Eso fue solo un sueño.

—Lo sé, lo sé —jadeó Isaac. —Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres... quieres hablar de eso? —Preguntó Derek incómodo. Él no era exactamente el experto en expresar emociones, pero sabía que tenía que estar allí para Isaac.

—En realidad no —respondió Isaac rápidamente, y Derek pudo escuchar el rastro de una mentira en su voz.

—¿O lo haces, pero no quieres hablar conmigo?

Isaac levantó la vista con aire culpable. —Sí —susurró.

—Está bien Isaac. Pero necesitas hablar con alguien si esto es algo común .

—Por lo general, no son tan malos —dijo el chico. —Y si lo son, normalmente hablo con..." Se interrumpió con un gemido, pero no necesitó terminar.

—¿Normalmente hablas con Stiles? —Adivinó Derek. Su respuesta fue un asentimiento.

Y realmente, ¿cómo pudo Derek no haber sabido eso? Parecía que el adolescente espástico no solo se había infiltrado en el corazón de Derek, sino también en todo su paquete , lo que significaba que lo que estaba sucediendo debía repararse pronto.

Scott entra, solo, desamparado, y eso solo fortalece la determinación de Derek de arreglar las cosas. Un mes. Ha pasado un mes desde que vio a Stiles. Un mes de que su manada empezó a caerse a pedazos. Un mes de su lobo mendigando y arañando su piel. Derek sabe que ya no puede soportarlo más. Tendrá que ir a ver a Stiles esta noche.

—¿Cuál es el problema, McCall? ¿Todavía te molesta lo poco doméstico que estuvisteis tu y Stilinski hoy?

Y eso atrapa la atención de Derek.

—Cállate, Jackson —grita Scott, pero luego Allison está frotando círculos suaves en su espalda y se enfría un poco.

—¿Qué pasa con Stiles? —Preguntó Derek, porque en este punto, mantener el secreto realmente es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Scott le lanzó una mirada un poco confundida antes de contestar —Como que estallo después de la escuela. No dejaba de preguntarle por qué había estado actuando raro y no se había presentado a las reuniones, y luego comenzó a gritar tonterías .

Derek inclinó la cabeza. Sabía que Stiles había estado ignorando a la manada, pero no sabía que había estado actuando raro. Maldición, debería haberle preguntado a Scott sobre esto antes. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Scott, afortunadamente, miró más allá del repentino interés de su Alfa en uno de sus miembros humanos y respondió: —Dijo algo así como que nadie lo quería aquí y luego pensó que lo estaba llamando estúpido. No lo sé. Ha estado actuando raro por un tiempo, pero no me habla de eso .

Mientras Scott hablaba, Derek solo podía enfocarse en una cosa. Dijo que nadie lo quería aquí. ¿Por qué? Seguramente eso no puede ser correcto. Stiles tenía que saber qué era vital. Él era el que no quería estar aquí. Él fue el que se saltó las reuniones e ignoró a sus amigos. Pero una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Derek respondió: ¿Y si él no sabe eso?

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que lo descubriera —intervino Jackson, sin que nadie supiera cuándo cerrar la boca.

—¿Ya era hora de que supiera qué? —La voz de Derek era fría. Sintió que la tensión en la habitación ascendía a nuevas alturas cuando todos los ojos miraron entre él y el beta. Parecía que todos podían sentir la furia que se estaba formando dentro de él, excepto por el idiota al que se dirigía.

—Sabes, que él molesta a todos. Honestamente, no sé por qué siguió viniendo aquí. Ya era hora de que descubriera que no es realmente necesario para nuestra manada .

Los ojos en la habitación ya no saltaban entre los dos como un partido de tenis. En cambio, todos estaban fijos en Jackson y estaban llenos de disgusto o furia. Derek sintió que un gruñido monstruoso se formaba en su garganta, pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo, Erica intervino.

—¿Estas bromeando, Whittemore?

Jackson, que parecía darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención, y no en el buen sentido, respondió a la defensiva: — ¿Qué? Todos lo han estado pensando .

—No actualmente. No lo hemos hecho —dijo Boyd. Fue un testimonio de lo enojado que estaba porque incluso habló.

—Si hay alguien aquí que no queremos, eres tú —entonó Isaac.

Los ojos de Jackson se agrandaron. —¿Qué? Lydia, respaldame aquí.

—Lo siento, Jackson, pero ya es suficiente. He aguantado tus celos de Stiles durante meses. Siempre es 'Stilinski esto' y 'Stilinski aquello'. Me estoy realmente hartando de eso .

—¡No estoy celoso de ese monstruo! Porque el infierno-

—Porque en realidad elegimos tenerlo aquí mientras estamos atrapados contigo —dijo Erica, mientras Boyd le impedía atacar a Jackson con sus garras.

—Derek, hombre, vamos. Tú, de todas las personas, tiene que ser un desperdicio de espacio Sti...

Se interrumpió cuando el gruñido finalmente se abrió paso por la garganta de Derek, y todos los demás guardaron silencio. Derek entró lentamente en el espacio personal de Jackson, acercando su cara a la del beta , su voz mortalmente suave.

—Creo que te olvidas del hecho de que el 'desperdicio de espacio' te salvó no solo tu vida, sino la vida de todos aquí. Más de una vez. Entonces, cuando me digas que honestamente has contribuido con la mitad de lo que Stiles tiene con esta manada, entonces puedes pensar en compartir tu opinión. ¿Estoy perfectamente claro?

El muchacho tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente.

—Bien —dijo antes de retroceder y dirigirse al resto del grupo. —La reunión terminó. Tengo que ir a hablar con Stiles.

Mientras Derek conducía, llamó a Stiles para asegurarse de que estaba en casa. Después de todo, ¿quién sabía lo que el niño había estado haciendo con su tiempo lejos de la manada? Sin embargo, cuando, después de varios intentos, el chico no contestó, Derek se preocupó. Cuando llegó a la casa de Stilinski, solo podía sentir el latido de Stiles en el hogar, lo cual era un pequeño alivio. Escaló el costado de la casa rápidamente y abrió la ventana.

—¿Qué demonios, Stiles? —Dijo mientras entraba, pero no notó el latido del corazón elevado del niño hasta que escuchó un aliento de alivio tartamudo. Al mirarlo, Derek se dio cuenta de que debía haber estado durmiendo. Y Derek lo había asustado. Perfecto, exactamente la impresión que quería hacer en este momento.

—¡Yo te podría decir lo mismo! —Chilló Stiles, el alivio se convirtió en desdén rápidamente.—  Y que decir de colarte en mi habitación sin ser invitado. Totalmente una violación de la privacidad, amigo. No me importa si eres un gran y malo, Alfa. 

—Te llamé. No contestaste —respondió, pero luego vio el teléfono en la mesita de noche, luciendo como si estuviera apagado. Vio a Stiles cambiar de irritación a culpa, y... mierda, eso tampoco era lo que quería. Acaba de llegar y ya estaba jodiendo esto.

—Correcto. Lo siento —dijo Stiles, tropezando con su computadora. Derek observó el arrugado estado de su ropa, como si acabara de desmayarse sin querer.— Mira, dime lo que sea que necesitas para que puedas volver a tu manada. Aunque no estoy seguro de por qué no se lo pedirías a Lydia. Ella sería de más ayuda... a menos... ¿le sucedió algo a Lydia? Mierda, ¿son los trolls otra vez? Sabía que debería...

—Stiles, ¿qué coño? Lydia está bien. Los trolls se fueron hace dos semanas —interrumpió Derek, confundido y molesto. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Oh, supongo que a Scott se le olvidó mencionarlo —murmuró Stiles, con una triste inclinación de su boca. Cogiendo a Scott. Probablemente tenía buenas intenciones, pero Stiles habría estado menos estresado si supiera que ya no existía una amenaza.

—Espera, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Dijo el chico, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Derek. Derek se resistió. ¿Pensaba que ellos no notarían su ausencia? Podía sentir la genuina confusión de Stiles y se preocupó. ¿Era la forma en que Stiles decía que quería irse? Derek no podía soportar la idea.

—¿Por qué estoy... Stiles, no has estado en ninguna de las reuniones desde hace un mes —declaró Derek con claridad, pero la cara de Stiles simplemente parecía molesta.

—¿Y? —Se burló Stiles. Derek sintió que su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. Esto no podría ser.

—¿Y? Y has estado evitando la manada. Me dijeron que los habías estado ignorando —intentó transmitir. Tenía que dejar que Stiles supiera que la manada también lo echaba de menos. Fue un movimiento bajo por parte de Derek, apelando a la naturaleza cariñosa de Stiles para intentar que se quedara, pero estaba aterrorizado de que Stiles se fuera de la manada.

—Lo siento, yo todavía no entiendo cuál es el problema —dijo Stiles honestamente, y Derek sintió que su corazón se desmoronaba.

—No entiendes cuál es el problema.

Finalmente había renunciado a ellos. Incluso el amable y comprensivo con Stiles, finalmente había tenido suficiente de su mierda, y ahora Derek había perdido su oportunidad. Sin embargo, fue probablemente lo mejor. Stiles se merecía algo mejor.

—No, realmente no lo sé. Pensé que estarías feliz.

Pero eso le dio a Derek una pausa, porque —¿Qué?

—Bueno, no estás feliz. Nunca estás feliz. —Stiles comenzó a divagar, un tanto nerviosamente, y Derek sintió como si no pudiera entender completamente la situación aquí.  —Pero, ya sabes, menos enojado que de costumbre. Los betas sin embargo, deben estar felices 

—¿Por qué deberíamos estar contentos de que no estés? 

Derek nunca se había sentido más aturdido en toda su vida.

—Tio, ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto? —Stiles de repente gritó, su falsa actitud calmada se rompió. Derek absolutamente no saltó. Él solo estaba sorprendido.— En serio, no sé por qué estás aquí o por qué Scott sigue preguntándome... Oh, mierda. Scott. Esto es un especie de intento equivocado de reponer mis sentimientos para que Scott permanezca a tu lado ¿no? —balbuceo Stiles,  y Derek estaba luchando por mantener el ritmo.— Hombre, olvídalo vale, está bien. Scott no va a dejar tu manada por mí.

—¿Mi manada...? Espera un momento. —Derek casi se sintió tonto por preguntar, pero todo hasta este punto llevó a una pregunta. —Stiles, ¿tú... no crees que eres parte de la manada?

—Derek. Sólo para, está bien —dijo Stiles, su voz mendigando. —Sé cómo tomar una indirecta. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo parece pensar, no soy un completo idiota. Sé cuando no me quieren, y realmente apreciaría si dejaras de burlarte de mí en y me dejaras solo.

El lobo comenzó a gimotear dentro del alfa. Compañero, dijo. Arreglar compañero. Así que Derek lo intentó, pero primero tenía que entender qué era lo que estaba pasando en su vida amorosa. —Realmente no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando o por qué podrías pensar que no te quieren.

La mirada dirigida a Derek fue suficiente para hacerle retroceder levemente.— ¿De Verdad? ¿No recuerdas que me dijiste que me fuera y que la manada no me necesitaba?

—¡Nunca dije eso! —Negó Derek bruscamente, y podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza por la acusación. Él nunca le hablaría a su compañero de esa manera.

—En realidad, lo hiciste —señaló Stiles desafiante.

—¿Cuando? Cuando dije... —La voz de Derek se cortó y su rostro se iluminó al recordar de lo que Stiles estaba hablando. Fue esa noche. Esa estúpida noche de mierda, todo esto comenzó. Le había dicho a Stiles que se fuera por la noche, aunque no quiso decir... ¿Eso significaba que todo esto era su culpa?

—Mierda —Se dejó caer en la cama, la vergüenza y la culpa lo abrumaron. Stiles, su compañero, lo había estado evitando. Pensó que no lo querían por su culpa. Todo lo que quería era ayudar a Stiles, pero de alguna manera logró joder eso.— Joder, Stiles. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Yo solo…

—¿Qué? Debido a que 'vete, no te necesitamos' me parece bastante claro para mí —espetó Stiles.

—¡No lo quise decir de esa manera! Y nunca pensé que me escucharías —argumentó Derek. Y realmente, no lo hizo. Stiles nunca escuchó nada de lo que dijo. No tenía motivos para pensar que esa ocasión sería diferente.

—Disculpa que haya escuchado a un enojado hombre lobo alfa decirme que soy inútil para su manada —replicó Stiles, su voz goteaba amarga ira.

—No eres inútil —gritó Derek, apenas conteniendo a su lobo. No soportaba que nadie pensara así de Stiles, y mucho menos el mismo Stiles.

De repente, Derek captó el aroma del miedo y notó que Stiles se había alejado de él. Se maldijo a sí mismo de nuevo por asustar a su compañero. ¿Podría él no podía hacer nada bien?

—Ese parece no ser el consenso general. Todo el mundo está mejor desde que me fui. Lo sé, tu lo sabes...

—¿Estás ciego? —Derek se maravilló— Todo el mundo es miserable sin ti.

—Lo dudo mucho —siseó Stiles, tratando de ocultar su obvio dolor detrás de una falsa bravuconeria. Eso enfermó a Derek. Habían pasado años desde que Stiles sintió la necesidad de ocultarle algo.

—Isaac no ha dormido en una semana —comenzó Derek, tratando de decirle a Stiles con calma lo equivocado que estaba. No podría arruinarlo esta vez.— Erica sigue quejándose, Boyd se está quedando retrasado en sus clases, Lydia y Jackson pelean más de lo habitual, e incluso Allison no pueden controlar que Scott de poner mala cara constantemente.

—Estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es el último año, ya sabes. Probablemente sea el estrés.

—Maldita sea, Stiles. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exasperantemente terco? —Mierda. ¿Por qué su filtro nunca funcionaba con este jodido niño?

—Lo siento, pero nadie te pidió que vinieras aquí. Si soy tan exasperante, puede irte en cualquier momento que quieras

—Tienes razón —concedió Derek después de un momento, calmándose de nuevo. Y de repente, supo qué decir.— Nadie me pidió que viniera aquí. He venido por mi cuenta, ya que eres importante para esta manada. Tan importante que están sufriendo sin ti. Nosotros te necesitamos. Y no sólo para la investigación, Stiles. No sé cómo nunca creíste que eras bueno. Nos apoyas y nos has salvado a cada uno en innumerables ocasiones. Nos mantienes humano. Y quiero dejar una cosa muy clara: siempre has sido y siempre serás un miembro de este manada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que que me fuera? —preguntó Stiles débilmente, casi rompiendo el corazón de Derek.

—¡Pensé que te estaba ayudando!

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —Stiles sonó incrédulo, por lo que le Derek explicó.

Scott había llegado diciendo que ibas mal en algunas clases y que llegaste tarde a causa de un problema con tu padre. Yo estaba tratando de darte un poco de espacio, quitándote algo de presión. Cuando no te presentaste a la próxima reunión, me di cuenta que necesitabas algo más de tiempo. Pero entonces dejaste de venir, y yo sólo pensaba...

—Pero... Jackson dijo...

—¡¿Jackson?! ¿Todo esto es por Jackson? ¿Desde cuándo escuchas algo de lo que dice? —Oh, cuando tuviera en sus manos al beta, iba a retorcerse el jodido cuello.

—Bueno, yo no hago normalmente. Pero lo que dijo tenía sentido, y luego me dijo que me fuera así que me imaginé que me odiabas tanto como él lo hacia. 

—Dios mío, soy un idiota —murmuró Derek. Stiles no solo pensó que no lo querían, sino que pensó que Derek lo odiaba. ¿Cómo demonios podría haberlo jodido tanto?— Stiles, yo nunca podría odiarte. Sé que no soy bueno hablando de estas cosas, y veo que tengo que arreglar eso. Pero siempre pensé que sabías que eras importante para nosotros... para mí. .

—¿Pa-para ti? —La voz de Stiles subió de tono (no es adorable, Derek, déjalo) antes de continuar.— Quiero decir, supongo que soy de la manada ahora que lo has explicado, pero ¿por-por qué lo sería para ti? Eso es una locura, ¿verdad?

Derek dejó escapar una sonrisa autocrítica. Ya lo había jodido tanto; realmente no tenía sentido aguantarlo más.— Stiles, eres mi compañero.

Derek contó los segundos que pasaron en silencio después de eso. Empezó a preocuparse cuando notó que Stiles había dejado de respirar, pero luego habló.

—¿Qué? —Dijo finalmente Stiles, su voz monótona. El corazón de Derek cayó en picado, a pesar de que se había dicho de no tener esperanzas.

— Mira, yo no iba a hacer nada. Ni siquiera te lo iba a decir...

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió Stiles, sonando ofendido. Deje que Stiles se sienta insultado por un pretendiente no deseado que oculta sus sentimientos.

—Stiles, todavía estás en el instituto. Acabas de cumplir dieciocho años. Yo no iba a poner además esto sobre ti, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea si los sentimientos eran correspondidos. No te iba a obligar —dijo Derek con fuerza, avergonzado de lo desesperado que le hacía sonar.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Gritó Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa.

Derek podía sentir su rostro cada vez más caliente. En realidad, nunca esperó que Stiles le devolviera sus sentimientos, pero no esperaba que fuera un idiota al respecto. Sin embargo, definitivamente se lo merecía.

—Derek, realmente eres un idiota si no sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde hace un año —dijo Stiles, y Derek sintió que su corazón daba un salto de 180º.

Los ojos de Derek se clavaron en los suyos en estado de shock.— ¿Qué? —Preguntó.

—Jesucristo, estamos totalmente el uno sobre el otro —dijo Stiles, y luego sus labios cubrieron los suyos. El alfa dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa (no fue un chirrido, fue un jadeo masculino), y luego se dejó perder en la sensación de su compañero.

Stiles le besó descuidadamente, pero con tanto entusiasmo y puro deseo que Derek estaba jadeando con la necesidad de acercarse, más cerca. Stiles parecía tener la misma necesidad, atrayendo a Derek por su camisa. Derek sintió una lengua cálida y húmeda en la entrada de su boca, y gimió. Cada segundo se estaba haciendo más difícil controlar a su lobo. Él necesitaba más. Mordió el labio del chico, tiró de su cabello, lo empujó hacia su espacio mientras lo movía hacia atrás. Necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible.

Desafortunadamente, Stiles no pudo contener la respiración por tanto tiempo. Mientras jadeaba, Derek mantuvo su boca unida a cualquier pedazo de piel disponible. Lamió la carne en la clavícula del chico con su lengua.

—Joder, que podría haber estado haciendo esto durante meses —, gimió Stiles, despertando un nuevo fuego dentro del lobo. Derek murmuró vagamente, usando sus dientes ahora en el cuello de Stiles. Estaba luchando desesperadamente contra el impulso de morder duro, para reclamar. Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil cuando Stiles comenzó a luchar contra él, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos mientras lo hacía.

Incapaz de detenerse, empujó a su compañero sobre la cama, frenético por la sensación de su compañero contra él de la manera más íntima. Solo cuando Stiles se retiró bruscamente con un jadeo, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error.

—Mierda, lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente, soltó Stiles y se sentó. Esto iba demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto.— No era mi intención...

No pudo llegar muy lejos. El chico lo tiró de vuelta hacia abajo por su camisa.— ¿Estas loco? Estoy en esto. Figurativa y literalmente —dijo con una mirada mordaz hacia abajo dijo con una mirada hacia abajo. Derek se sonrojó ante la implicación, pero sintió su propia polla endurecerse traidoramente en sus jeans.

—Pero tu camisa tiene que irse, ya. —añadió Stiles, y Derek se odió por sus siguientes palabras. Su polla lo odiaría infinitamente más.

—Stiles, no estamos teniendo sexo en estos momentos.

—¿Por qué no? —Gimió antes de que la aprensión nublara su esencia.— Oh, mierda, ¿no quieres eso?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí. ¿No estabas poniendo atención en los últimos diez minutos? —Y tampoco podía sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba contra la pierna de Stiles.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué te frena, amigo?

Derek luchó por las palabras correctas. —Stiles, tienes que saber lo que esto significa. Los compañeros son para toda la vida, y eso no es algo a lo que vaya a empujarte si no quieres. Iba a esperar a que fueras mayor, pero...

—Tio, ¿alguna vez he hecho algo que no quisiera? ¿Y no que no haya pensado en esto?

Derek meditó brevemente— Buen punto —admitió— Pero todavía debemos tomar esto lentamente.

Stiles levantó una ceja antes de deslizar su mano hacia la dura longitud de Derek, y el alfa casi llegó justo en ese momento.— ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Derek respiró jadeante, maldiciéndose al círculo más bajo del infierno por negarse en este momento.— Sólo por un rato —dijo con voz entrecortada, tirando de la muñeca en un férreo control una vez más.

Stiles se rió en voz baja, pasando su mano libre por la mejilla del otro hombre— Lo que tu digas. Pero debes saber que estoy seguro. Quiero esto, te quiero.

Y Derek no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro por la sinceridad en la voz de Stiles. Quizás, solo por esta vez, hizo algo bien.


End file.
